CRAZY DAY!
by Lee Lee Ducky
Summary: Ugh! Huey is annoying the family with a family woodchucks day! Dewey and Louie want to get back at him by creating some other kind of day for them to annoy Huey. What about, crazy day?


**CRAZY DAY!**

 **Louie's pov**

 **(Cuz I love him!)**

 **BANG BANG BANG! I hear first thing in the morning.**

" **Ugh! Go to bed Huey! I don't wanna do your Junior Woodchucks junk!" Dewey groans from beneath me.**

 **I realize I'm pretty much on top of him, but I'm too tired and lazy to move.**

" **Get up! Rise and shine!" Huey sings opening our door.**

" **We can't shine if the sun isn't even up!" Dewey growls pulling the covers over his head which also goes over mine.**

" **Nope! Get up! It's the one day a year that it's family woodchucks day!" Huey exclaims.**

 **How can he function?**

 **I haven't open my eyes or moved.**

" **Huey, it's 4:30 in the morning. Go to bed! Our baby brother and I just went to be an hour or two ago. Let us sleep!" Dewey grumbles.**

" **Go to bed earlier. It's not my fault." Huey shrugs.**

" **I got exactly 8 hours of sleep! I went to bed at 8:15, and was asleep by 8:30." Huey brags.**

" **Whatever. Go away." Dewey slaps Huey's hand away when Huey starts to mess with Dewey.**

" **Come on Dewey! Get up! I know you wanna." Huey bribes.**

" **No no no no no! How many times do I have to say it?! At least let our baby brother sleep. I'll get up if I have to if Louie gets to sleep." Dewey gives in.**

 **That was sweet.**

 **I wouldn't be able to sleep if he wasn't here though so I wrap my arms firmly around him and Dewey plays with my hair.**

" **Nope! Not good enough. I'll give you a 10 minute snooze. When I come back though, I will literally pull you out of bed." Huey threatens.**

 **He then leaves and Dewey locks the door using an app on his phone.**

" **Go back to sleep baby brother. He's gone and won't be bothering us. We will discuss how to handle these things later." Dewey assures me.**

" **Thanks." I try and sound sincere but it sounds very much like a mumble.**

 **Dewey understands and gently pulls my head back into his chest.**

 **We finally get to sleep a little longer.**

" **You sure slept a while Lou Lou." Dewey teases when sit up and rub my eyes waking up.**

" **What time is it?" I ask ignoring the nickname.**

" **The next day!" Dewey grins.**

" **What?! That's a new record!" I exclaim.**

" **I'm glad we missed Huey's dumb woodchuck day! We need a day that we create to annoy him." Dewey suggests.**

" **Are you saying..." I hint.**

" **A crazy day! A day where all we do is go crazy!" Dewey**

 **bounces on the bed.**

 **I grab his wrist and pull him back up on the bed properly when he starts to fall off.**

" **Thanks Lou." Dewey laughs.**

" **Tomorrow, is officially crazy day. Now let's just go ahead and sleep till tomorrow morning. Or should I say, midnight?" I smirk.**

" **Totally!" Dewey agrees and we fall back asleep.**

" **Lou! It's midnight!" Dewey whispers gently waking me up.**

" **Ugh." I groan.**

" **Make That Ugh into a bleh blip bloo!" Dewey makes crazy noises.**

 **I laugh and sit up.**

" **Let's go see how Huey likes being woken up at this time." I smirk.**

 **We tip toe to a room filled with crazy blow horns and mega phones and grab a bunch of junk.**

 **We sneak into Huey's room then I start ringing a cowbell.**

 **Dewey makes cow noises and we shout through megaphones.**

" **Ah!" Huey yells and falls out of bed.**

 **Dewey immediately pounces on him.**

" **Morning Huey." Dewey grins.**

" **Ugh! Why?! It's not time to wake up! I haven't gotten 8 hours!" Huey complains.**

" **Too bad! Hahaha!" Dewey says obnoxiously.**

 **Huey pushes Dewey off him and climbs back into bed.**

 **I start flickering the lights.**

" **Who's making all this horrible noise in the middle of the night?!" Webby jumps in with a sword.**

 **I scream and fall backwards.**

" **Hey Webby." Dewey winks running a hand through his hair.**

" **Oh. What's going on?" Webby asks.**

" **CRAZY DAY!" Dewey and I scream loudly.**

" **Ooh! Can I join?!" Webby jumps up and down.**

" **Of course!" Dewey smiles.**

 **We bang on things**

 **and knock a whole bunch of stuff down in Huey's room.**

 **After the room is wrecked, we scream 2 minutes straight and leave.**

" **That was awesome!" Webby giggles.**

" **Just wait until you see what we do next!" Dewey looks at me and nods.**

 **When breakfast time comes, Dewey, Webby, and I are busy stocking our tongues through holes we've punched in paper towels.**

" **Bleh!" Dewey shouts.**

 **We all laugh and bang the table.**

" **Huey comes in groaning and sits down.**

" **An ice cream breakfast!" Mrs. Beakly, who is also in on this, shouts.**

 **We all cheer while Huey complains shaking his head.**

" **Ready Lou?" Dewey asks holding chocolate syrup above my head.**

 **I nod and he pours it all over me.**

 **I flinch and try not to cry because I hate it so much.**

" **What a waste!" Huey gasps.**

" **Now for sprinkles!" Dewey shouts and shakes them all over me.**

 **He then puts ice cream and a cherry on top.**

" **Eww!" Huey looks like he's gonna puke.**

" **Now some whip cream and nuts!" Dewey lists.**

 **Great.**

 **Huey runs out of the room with is hand over his mouth.**

 **He probably did go and puke.**

" **Good job! Now let's go help Louie get this off him." Dewey nervously laughs.**

 **I nod and we go to wash this out of my hair.**

 **When I'm watching tv, I pour soda all over Dewey after taking the first sip to get back at him.**

 **Huey sees and walks away.**

 **Webby throws balloons and streamers all over the hallway and it's ridiculous.**

 **We pour oil on the floor and Huey slips.**

 **Lunch and dinner are the same crazy things.**

 **We jump on Huey's bed until midnight and then crash onto Dewey's bed when we enter our room.**

" **That was crazy!" I laugh exhausted.**

" **Yeah. You ok?" Dewey turns to me.**

" **Fine. Just REALLY tired. Even a crazy day is hard." I admit.**

" **I'm gonna go to my room now. Just know that Huey will probably want to get back at all of us. So beware." Webby says scarily.**

 **I gasp grabbing Dewey's arm.**

" **Goodnight!" Webby then says in a cheery voice and skips off.**

 **Dewey and I look at each other and scream.**

" **Ahhh!"**

" **Quiet!" We hear Huey yell causing us to lock our door.**

 **We then go to sleep a few more days without worries.**

 **A/N**

 **I know this was horrible. Also useless. I'm just trying to take my mind off probably never seeing my favorite 3rd grader ever again. I'm SUPER sad.**


End file.
